Talk:Looting
"Loot rates are absolutely random" yes, that is right. However, item set isn't totally random. If a player moved far away from Nastya they always get better items. Here "Far" means exactly as how far away from Nastya, . This idea shouldn't describe as a vague thought " in the deeper parts of the city". By "Loot rates are absolutely random" seems looting from Nastya is the same as looting in the DR. I assume that loot rate for every objects are the same. The only difference is what item set a player rolling the dice. So just move as far away from Nastya as possible then a player will get a big reward if he survived. Generally, while moving pressing F is a good idea to do so. This allows a player looting while moving. Combine this with touch and run method is even better especially dealing with crows. (Crow, this little evil creature moves sometimes faster than 124 AGI with very high damage output.) The way to do this is standing still on the edge of the searching object and then waiting zombie catches player. Of course, this zombie will attack for next moment for sure, and player can either walk away if they has very high agility or simply run away. Since player is still pressing F so this searching process doesn't interrupt by those zombies. Also, if a player is searching in a corpse and then entering next corpse. His searching is automatically interrupted by searching next corpse is in priority of this game. This priority seems like "next corpse > present corpse > car / table / box / bed / chair", A player should avoid this kind of auto-interruption. Car / table / box / bed sometimes hide corpse under their location so they can be looted more than once even there is nothing else to loot in sight. Finally, any looting without combat method ends when all zombies are sprinting. For unknow reason this usually happens in the LA/GLA zone with naturally high aggro. The only limit this general method has. "Taking up Courier Missions, Find Missions and Missing Person Missions to go along with loot runs is recommended." I think the suggestion is actually wrong in this place. The best looting mission is actually Extermination. In first sight this seems crazy why would a player needs to fight then loot after. But this is what actually happens next. First, this player probably has the potential to kill all incoming zombies in high aggro situation, since difficulty of a mission always follows player's levels. Second, once this mission is completed, this area is virtually empty, which means unlimited looting both street and building until full inventory. What if inventory isn't full? Log out, loot the same area again! So by accepting Extermination with looting usually grants both lots exp and lots incomes. There seems no better mission than this. Kiraice 07:42, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :That first point is generally known, and has no need to be stated. That's how it works basically in any game, the farther away from the beginning you get, the harder it is, and the better the reward.4 :This "auto-interruption" you speak of doesn't ACTUALLY interrupt. It merely shifts it to another item. You could be 1 second away from finishing the search, then you get in the range of something else which takes priority, and you'll instead have 1 second away from finishing the search of THAT. You won't need to restart. :The point isn't the best looting mission, it's mere convenience. For example, the Missing Person and Find Missions, you'll be going out there, searching every body/item anyways. So, it's more convenient if while you searching, you just so happen to randomly come across the item/person you're looking for. THAT'S what it suggests, I'm not sure if it's stated or not, but I was almost certain it was back when I had first read it a long while back. :I believe it's also stated that when completed an Extermination Mission, that it will leave the area free of zombies until said mission is turned in. Therefore, there's no need to be redundant by stating once again that Extermination Missions are good for looting because there are no zombies. :Jarki 12:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) When I was new, by reading guides I found most looting route points to the east, and until recently days I know that head to "Straight" north or south doesn't change the meaning of "far location", in fact, that will be almost far enough to reach red zone. Possibly as effective as go to east somewhere method. For me this is an important tip, because if I went to east, I have no idea how far I am, and I have to check map constantly. Now I just need to walk straight along the way till the dead end, pretty handy. Well, I don't know searching time can be accumulated, but most likely this happens when players are under zombie's chasing. I don't think I'd like to search a corpse behind me which cause zombie get closer. In the looting trip it doesn't mean free of zombies. Especially Find and Missing Person missions also need players walk into buildings. That explains why most people looting on the street. It is easier to wonder on the street than inside building. Also killing zombies is a easy to meet goal. With certain numbers a player could expect how long this mission can be completed. Gathering aggro then it's show time. This won't be the same in those find missions. Sometimes even I loot almost everything I still don't get what I want. To spend more time in the same area seems not worth to do so. So I don't think to mention this Extermination again is redundant, at least this mission is still a good looting method than other three. Kiraice 17:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's somewhat common knowledge that the North-Easternmost area is the best place for loot. It's just the way the loot tables are set up. :Buildings are the most successful looting places. They provide many loot spots, and therefore make the chance of you finding something good even greater. The most successful Dead Frontier looters loot inside buildings. The point of it isn't the EASIEST to loot, it's what is convenient to do whilst looting. As I mentioned beforehand, it allows you to both loot and search for the missing person/item at the same time. To mention Extermination is indeed redundant, because it's already been told the lack of zombies. It doesn't take a genius to figure out no zombies = easier looting. :Remember, we aren't talking about difficulty. We're talking about convenience. :Jarki 22:30, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Genesis791 im just wondering but what the hell has happened to the looting in the 3D version i havent played in a few days and when i got back to playing it i cant loot it just shows you question marks on the few places that you can loot in and theres not even that many Anthony_1l I think we should erase the part about 2D because it has been disabled since 3D Full Version was realeased. Anthony_1l 18:20, March 27, 2011 (GMT) you can still go back to 2d if you go to nh and enter a url but i cant remember what it was :| WyvernBlast 12:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Out of reach Why are there out of reach loot spots? I saw a loot spot that was behind a door that had a dresser in front of it. Is there any way to get to it?Galil O'Malley (talk) 15:49, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Loot-O-Meter Ok , some guy ( sinclair ) has said the the higher the aggro , the better the loot . That is BS , cause i've looted armours and such when i was being quite quiet . No aggro , nothing . Then what ? Listen guys , look at the facts ... the longer you stay in the EZ * or any place * then the better the stuff you get ! Its not due to aggro or any BS like that . So plz , stop removing the correct info which i put in ( loot-o-meter ) . proof : I went from FP to EZ without looting anything and i killed a boss , and what did i get ? A MC DIlmar PS . Then when i was on a loot trip , i had no aggro and kept quiet and looted things like Reactive XT800 etc . BECAUSE I SPENT MORE TIME IN THE EZ ! Not because of aggro , hence Sinclair - plz stop putting things like that here . It is wrong . Spring Heeled Jack (talk) 05:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Spring Heeled Jack Ok , i have edited some things which are wrong .... for , i reached FP without getting hit even once , as a lvl 6 ( but i leveled up twice on the way ) . Which means even a lvl 1 can go to the EZ ... and perhaps loot it ( if he/she keeps quiet and kills every zed ( takes a long time though XD ) ) . It is not nonsense , im taking things from others perspectives as well . I've just removed the sentence saying " a lvl 5 cannot go to the EZ " . Cause it is possible , if very time consuming and annoying ( i've went to Nastyain EZ as a lvl 1 ... it took ages to kill a charred male . Then i met bones and reapers XD ) . So guys , if you edit the info and put wrong things , im simply gonna edit it back . I KNOW IM RIGHT , im not being egoistic or anything ! Spring Heeled Jack (talk) 06:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC) loot & level Shouldn't the information about level be edited, to make clear that over level 45 you get the same chance to loot the best stuff (in the right zone) as a level 325? People still seem not to be sure about how much they much reach to be able to loot 120/75s in the white zone as GMs. Also I've noticed I get better loots when I leveled from 34 to 35 on alt, so I believe it is lowered for every 10 levels, if you're in a zone that's above your level. Could use some confirmations though. Also, shouldn't old talk topics be removed? Seems discussions from 2012 have no purpose anymore. Antosheek (talk) 22:15, January 26, 2017 (UTC)